You Belong With Me
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende. Eh estado por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Quédate conmigo.


**RESUMEN: Si** pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende. Eh estado por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Quédate conmigo.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Universo alterno.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

**ANTES DE LEER: **Esta narrado por Hinata, es como si se lo estuviera contando a Naruto. Y está inspirado en la canción "You Belong With Me" de Taylor Swift. Por cierto "You Belong With Me" siginifica "Debes estar conmigo".

**IMPORTANTE: **Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy una simple chica que juego con sus niños.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

_**You Belong With Me**_

Te miro por mi ventana, veo que estás hablando por teléfono con tu novia, pero tienes un gesto de molestia. Te corta y tiras el teléfono a tu cama.

Ella nunca te entiende.

Agarro una pluma y un papel y te pregunto_"¿estás bien?"_

Lo levanto y veo que me estás mirando, lo lees, sonríes y escribes algo en el tuyo. Veo como lo levantas y en él dice _"Cansado del drama"._

Escribo otra cosa y te lo muestro, dice _"lo siento"._

Me dedicas una sonrisa triste, te miro y comienzo a escribir otra cosa.

"_Te amo"_

Pero tú ya no estabas…

.

.

.

Me pare frente al espejo de mi habitación y me puse a cantar mi canción favorita, una que a ella no le gusta.

Me visto con diferentes atuendos para luego volver otra vez a mi pijama, me pongo a bailar por toda mi habitación, sin darme cuenta que tú asomas un poco t cabeza por tu ventana para mirarme y sonríes.

Al terminar mi "show" me tiro en la cama cansada, para luego quedarme dormida, otra vez sin notar como cierras la cortina con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Me encuentro leyendo en la banca que queda frente a mi casa, levanto la vista y veo que te acercas, te sonrió y te sientas conmigo.

Me saludas y yo hago lo mismo, acercas tu mano a mi rostro para retirarme un mechón de cabello que cubría parte de mi cara, yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Me preguntas como estoy, yo te contesto que bien, y seguimos hablando de muchas cosas hasta que el sonido de un auto llama nuestra atención. Volteamos hacia el frente y veo un auto estacionado de color rosa pálido, y en él una chica de cabello rosa y de ojos jade.

Si, se que te tienes que ir, pues Sakura, tu novia, ya está aquí.

Te despides y te subes al auto, ella te atrae hacia ella y te besa, luego pone tu rostro en su hombro, para mandarme una sonrisa de superioridad. Yo la miro con rabia, pero solo puedo pensar en que cuando te darás cuenta que tienes que despertar y encontrar lo que realmente estás buscando.

Pues yo estoy aquí hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Estamos en el partido de futbol de la escuela, tú estás jugando, ella te anima en las porristas, mientras yo estoy en la animándote desde la banda escolar.

Solo faltan 10 segundos para que acabe el partido y ambos equipos están empates, tú anotas el gol ganador y todos te cargan mientras celebran. Yo solo te miro con una sonrisa.

Dejas a tu equipo a un lado para ir donde está tu novia, pero cuál es tu sorpresa al verla coquetear con Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los chicos más guapos.

Tú le reclamas pero ella solo te dice que no la molestes, que no está haciendo nada malo, tú simplemente te vas enojado y yo te miro con tristeza, para luego mirarla a ella con desaprobación.

Ella no te merece, ¿Cuándo entenderás que deberías estar conmigo?

.

.

.

Hoy es la fiesta de graduación, yo estoy estudiando, levanto la mirada para verte y te veo arreglado, pero estás escribiendo algo, y cuando me miras me muestras un papel.

"_¿Iras esta noche?"_

Yo sonrió y escribo para luego mostrárselo.

"_No, estudiare"_

El baja la mirada y escribe.

"_¡Igual espero que vayas!"_

Yo me rio suavemente y tu sonríes, te paras y agarras tu saco. Te veo salir por la puerta.

Entre mis cuadernos veo el papel que dice "te amo", pienso un rato. Decido que iré y te haré despertar, hoy te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos.

.

.

.

Entro a la fiesta, estoy vestida con un vestido blanco y largo, el cabello me lo solté, y tengo un poco de maquillaje. Siento como todos me miran, pero no me importa.

Te busco con la mirada, tú estás conversando con tus amigos, pero volteas y me ves, una sonrisa aparece en tu cara y en la mía también.

Te acercas a mí y yo también me aproximo a ti, pero paro cuando veo que Sakura te jala del brazo y te dice:

-Tú estás conmigo, no puedes ir con ella.

Yo bajo la mirada triste, pero la vuelvo a subir al oír tus palabras.

-Tú y yo terminamos.

Ella te mira sorprendida y te suelta, tu aprovechas esto y me vas a ver. Yo te sonrió y desdoblo un papel que traía conmigo.

"_Te amo"_

Te mostré el papel que tenía mis sentimientos.

Tú me sonreíste y sacaste un papel que tenías guardado en tu saco, lo desdoblaste y yo lo leí.

"_Te amo"_

Sonreí con alegría y tú hiciste lo mismo. Te acercaste y yo también.

-Te amo, Hinata.

Susurraste, yo solo te conteste.

-Yo también Naruto.

Luego de eso sentí tus labios contra los míos y cerré los ojos, era el mejor momento de mi vida.

Tal vez yo no sea la más popular, o no use faldas cortas o tacones, pero no me importa, porque sé que me amas como soy.

Abriste los ojos y me viste.

_**FIN**_

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? A mí me gusto como me quedo, estoy satisfecha con esto.

Como ya saben, esto está inspirado en la canción "You Belong With Me" de Taylor Swift.

Espero Reviews.

¡Nos leemos!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar.


End file.
